


Birdie

by Minimalisticmars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Golf, Blow Jobs, Golf, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sugar daddy mako, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/pseuds/Minimalisticmars
Summary: Mako Rutledge ran a failing country club before a skinny blonde delinquent named Jamie was sent to do work there and single-handedly saved the business. Now he's got to figure out how to thank the caddy that micromanaged the entire staff and refilled the club's memberships. Maybe promoting him to a managerial position would work... maybe giving him something else would work fine, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a casual fic that I did for fun, but then Roadrat week came up and I didn't know what to do for the 6th day, so... here we go, another porn fic of another AU.  
> Pretty sure this was originally [trans-junk-rat's](http://trans-junk-rat.tumblr.com/) AU, my mind is still a bit foggy since I saw stuff for this AU like... a while ago. Like, a really long while ago. But yeah. Maybe it's still a thing. Hope y'all enjoy, regardless. And I hope I got the trans stuff right this time, couldn't really find much info on it, which sucks. If not, I apologize for the incorrect terms (sweat emoji)!  
> Edit: Not trans-junk-rat, someone who used to have a blog called junkphilia made this AU, whoops!

He didn’t know what to do with this boy…

Mako Rutledge stood by the window of his office, on the top floor of the main building overlooking most of the expansive land spread out in front of him; the Rutledge Country Club. A lucrative business handed down to the reluctant Mako by his father who had recently passed away. More than 800,000 square feet of green belonged to him now, as well as the numerous employees under his control, all busying themselves by serving the club members and cleaning up the locker rooms.

But because he didn’t really want to be the owner of all of this, he was a terrible boss. He let the employees do whatever it was they usually did, thus allowing them to slack off and do their jobs poorly. Club membership was at an all-time low after several complaints from many members, and no matter how much Mako yelled at his employees, they would just _not_ get their shit together.

Until one day, when Mako was looking over the monthly income statistics and biting his tongue to keep from punching a wall, a godsend came to him in the form of… a delinquent.

A tall, clearly malnourished blonde with freckles sprayed across his face and shoulders, fiery eyes and even more fiery hair. Locks of blonde hair curled up around his scalp like flames licking at his head, framing his thin face perfectly. When Mako heard the nearby city prison had sent him this young man in order to do some community service in exchange for a shorter sentence, he groaned. But when the boy showed up in his office, twitchy and fidgety as ever, he changed his mind. He didn’t know _why,_ but he had a good feeling about this one.

And he was glad he trusted his instincts, because the boy was a godsend indeed. Despite the fact that he was in jail for countless felonies (arson, theft, assault and battery, property damage, etc), he whipped the entire country club right back into shape, encouraging other employees to get right back to work and helping them out whenever he was on break.

At first, Mako knew nothing of this, since he was basically a shut-in and rarely showed his face on the grounds. And the employees weren’t too keen on being bossed around by a skinny beanpole who deliberately set houses on fire, but after a few months, the blonde’s enthusiasm and energy was infectious. He was only supposed to be a caddy, given the task of driving golf carts around and carrying bags of golf clubs, but he undertook the arduous task of getting the entire country club back on its feet.

Now, it was the middle of July, and the country club was as alive as it had ever been before Mako’s father had passed away. Before, the amount of club members dropped sharply due to the irresponsible leadership of Mako. Now it was back up and running near its cap, 400 members happily swinging at golf balls, sweating on the tennis courts, and dining in the courts and restaurants spread through the area. All thanks to Jamie, the blonde arsonist.

Mako wished he could thank Jamie a whole lot more, but one could only give enough raises. He considered promoting Jamie to a managerial position, since that’s what he was basically doing anyways… but his community service sentence was almost up, and Mako didn’t want to admit it, but the thought of never seeing the cheery, freckled face and impossibly-wide grin of that boy made his gut twist into something he couldn’t explain.

He abruptly turned from the window, making up his mind. He lowered himself slowly into the leather chair of his (read: his dad’s) roomy mahogany office and reached for the company phone. He was going to have to make a lot of phone calls today. Hopefully this would work.

* * *

 

Jamie was just finishing packing up his belongings in his gym bag, swinging it over his shoulder and ruffling his damp blonde hair. He sauntered out of the locker room, making sure no one had seen him exiting, and pushed through the heavy exit door of the building.

He was extremely poor, only being able to afford the rent of a musty apartment in a dilapidated building somewhere miles away from the posh suburbia that the country club resided in. He took advantage of the food and shower the club provided, opting to find alternatives so that he could save up money to move out into a more decent home. He didn’t tell anyone of his living conditions, though, and the fact that he may or may not have been homeless once or twice in his short life. He was content with just putting on a grin everyday and letting other people assume they knew him. Such was life.

His prosthetic leg tapped on the concrete of the path loudly, whistling a happy tune as he strolled on by and said his goodbyes to members and fellow employees alike. The sun was setting and the sky was on fire, just how he liked it. He helped an elderly member get her golf clubs and tennis rackets into her car before throwing his own bag over his shoulder once more and waving. He was a criminal indeed, but he wasn’t scum. He did whatever he could to survive, and if being saccharine-sweet to everyone he met here was part of that, he would do just that. Not that it wasn’t entirely fake; he was friendly enough on his own, but work demanded a bit more.

He continued down the path towards the gates of the club, checking his phone once more to make sure he didn’t miss his bus. It was then that the home screen was suddenly replaced by Mako’s name loudly buzzing in his hand. Jamie blinked before reacting, tapping on the green “answer” button.

“Ah, hullo?” Jamie didn’t speak to the owner much, a bit intimidated (and turned on) by the sheer size and appearance of the man. He tried to be as friendly to him as he was to others, but only got grunts and glares thrown back. He would be angry if Mako wasn’t almost a foot taller and had hands that could easily snap his spine. And had a crush on him. Just a small one, though.

“Mr. Fawkes?” The gruff voice responded back, making Jamie shiver a bit.

“Uh, yeah! That’s me, boss,” Jamie shoved his prosthetic hand in his pocket and glanced around, wondering why his boss was calling him at the end of his shift, at the most ungodly time of the day. He had a bus to catch!

“Is it possible you can come back to the main building right now? I need you in my office.”

Jamie shivered again at that. He _needed_ him in his office. Holy cow. He didn’t know what to say.

“W-what? I mean… y’know I’d love ta, but… I got a bus to catch right now so--”

“I know. I’ll drive you home, if you need me to.”

Jamie was flabbergasted. “...Huh?”

“I will drive you home after our meeting.”

Jamie started talking before his brain could comprehend what he said. “S-sure, mate. See ya in a bit!”

“Good. I’ll be waiting.” And then a click as Mako hung up.

Jamie slowly lowered the phone from his ear, staring at it like it was about to spring at him. He’d never been to Mako’s office since the first day he stood awkwardly in the ornate room, squirming in embarrassment as the boss shuffled through his rap sheet and chuckled, reading out all of the felonies he was charged for. Even then, he thought Mako was probably the handsomest person he met in his life, gaping at him as his big lips moved, as his huge hands sifted through folders and papers, as his mismatched eyes bore holes into his face. If that man was his boss, he had thought, then his “punishment” was going to be a lot better than he imagined.

But Jamie never spoke of his embarrassing crush to anyone, _ever._ It was yet another secret he had to keep. And now the handsomest man he ever met in his life wanted him in his office. Wonderful.

Jamie sighed, glanced back onto the road where the bus would usually come roaring down around this time, and headed back through the gates where he came from. His gait wasn’t as jaunty as before, both his hands now buried in his pockets as he wandered up the path that led to the main building.

The building was huge and although it was beautifully designed and decorated, it sat upon the slope of a hill like a grumpy king, overlooking the rest of the country club as if everyone within the gaze of its windows were insubordinate subjects. In order to reach said building, one would have to climb two sets of stone stairs and trudge up the winding path to the porch, pushing through the giant mahogany doors into the spacious lobby. It was like visiting an enemy’s impressive castle in the medieval times. Right now, Jamie felt just like that, dwarfed and intimidated by the building’s huge size, though it was more because he was nervous about meeting the man who _owned_ it more than the building itself.

He finally made it to the set of double doors, twisting the golden handle and shouldering his way into the lobby. The receptionist, whose name Jamie couldn’t really remember, had clocked out a while ago, and her assistant was probably on her break since most club members had left by now. The entire place was quiet and empty, as opposed to its usual hustle and bustle in the afternoon, giving Jamie the heebie-jeebies. He moved quickly, his leg tapping on the wood floor as he climbed the stairs up to the third floor of the building, ready to face the boss.

He reached the landing of the third floor, making a left and walking down the long hall towards Mako’s office as quietly as he could. He didn’t know why he was sneaking around like this. It made him feel a little better, he guessed, especially since the whole building was empty except for him and his boss.

He reached in front of him, curling the fingers of his left hand into a fist, but before he could even touch the door with his knuckles, the door flung open. Jamie yelped and jumped back.

Mako stopped abruptly, blinking and peering down at Jamie’s shocked expression before registering what happened. He laughed, a big belly-laugh that shook his shoulders and made Jamie relax a bit.

“Hooley dooley, boss, ya went an’ almost gave me a heart attack!” Jamie sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Funny, I was just going to head out and look for you.” Mako cleared his throat after the last bout of laughter rumbled away, and he stepped aside to let Jamie in.

“Was I takin’ that long?” 

“Yes.”

Jamie awkwardly squeezed past Mako’s big gut and seated himself on one of the velvet-lined chairs which was placed in front of the huge mahogany desk that dominated the room. He glanced around, taking in the dark interior and peering out of the huge windows that showed most of the land stretched out in front of it, the sun setting as slowly as ever behind thick clumps of trees and hills. He turned his attention back when Mako sat himself across from him, the chair groaning loudly under his weight. Mako sighed, fished out some papers from somewhere behind the desk and placed them on the surface. He clicked on a lamp that threw a weak yellow light onto the papers and crossed his hands, his golden rings catching what little light that lamp gave off and glinted it menacingly. Jamie gaped at the pile of papers and glanced at Mako’s stern face.

“Uh…” he started, not really sure what to say.

“Your time here’s almost up, you know. You did a lot with your service, way more than you needed to.”

Jamie nodded, not sure what this was all about.

“Do you like working here?” Mako leaned back in his seat, the light from the lamp throwing deep shadows across his scarred face, making him look like a mafia boss in some old noir movie.

Jamie fidgeted a bit, running his thumb over the joints of his prosthetic. “Yeah, I really like the people here. They’re all nice.”

Mako nodded slowly. “Even the employees, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jamie was absolutely not going to rat them out. He heard their stories, about how much they needed the money that they were earning, how they had to pay off college debts or feed their families. Even if they _killed_ someone, Jamie understood their struggles, and would never speak ill of them or do anything to risk them their jobs. If Mako was trying to use him to sniff out the undesirables, he was talking to the wrong person.

“Good.” Mako simply replied, pushing the papers towards him.

Jamie took them and looked them over, even in the dim light. He could barely make out some of the words because they were so small, but he gathered that he was free from more jail time now. “What’s this?” He was in disbelief. He wasn’t really free from prison, was he?

“You got this entire club back on its feet, Jamie,” Mako started, twisting the rings on his fingers and not meeting the blonde’s gaze, “I figured I owed you one, right?”

 _“What?”_ Jamie let his jaw fall open, shifting through the papers once more. How could a country club owner bail him out of jail so quickly? It had only been a few months that they’d known each other, and even then, they hadn’t spoken much. This had to be a joke.

“Will that suffice?” Mako smiled, a genuine one.

“I-I-I… uh…” Jamie shook his head in disbelief, unable to form words. The man that he had the biggest, most embarrassing crush on for the past few months had just solved the biggest problem he had right now and he didn’t know what to say. “I-- well, yeah! That’s, uh… _shit,_ I mean. Wow. I… thank you!”

“No, I should be the one thanking _you,_ Jamison. You’ve helped a whole lot more than you know. Because of you, I’m not going bankrupt, and people are their happiest here than they’ve ever been. But…” Mako paused, looking off to the side.

“Uh… yeah?” Jamie’s voice was small, the silence of the vacant building washing over them as Mako recollected himself.

“You’re leaving soon. What’ll happen then?”

It was a genuine question, as far as Jamie could tell. He couldn’t believe that Mako would want him to stay at the club, but he was right. When Jamie got to the club, he was shocked at how badly-managed the place was. He thought country clubs were posh havens for rich people, but there were barely any members to begin with, and most employees ran off to do whatever the hell they wanted. They clocked in late, clocked out early, smoked cigarettes on the golf courses (when it was expressly forbidden to), swam in the pools during work hours, and generally didn’t care about anything. Members would complain about rude service, gross showers, and the villas were almost never cleaned. Even the chefs slacked off. It took a long time and monumental effort for Jamie to crack a whip and get the service back up and running, even getting some truly terrible people fired for their rude incompetence. Well, they were mostly high schoolers looking to make extra pocket money anyways, so it was no skin off anyone’s back.

He thought about this, about the many friends he made, how everyone would immediately greet him as he came through the doors, how the chefs, waiters, and maids were all grateful for some extra helping hands with their workload, how members knew him by name and would give him good tips for his cheerfulness and helpfulness.

And then he thought about Mako, the disgruntled owner who didn’t know a thing about the country club besides how much money they gained and lost. It was clear that Mako didn’t really want to run the place, but with Jamie’s help, people started noticing that he got out a lot more, was seen on the golf courses and talked to people now. He would always want Jamie to be his caddy, naturally, and although they stuck together for hours at a time, they didn’t exchange any words outside of the subject of golf. But Jamie felt special that he was the owner’s chosen caddy every time, no matter how one-sided the conversation was.

What would happen after he left, indeed. Would the staff go back to their slacker ways, or would they uphold Jamie’s work ethics? Would Mako go back to being a hermit and almost never leave his office during work hours?

“Well, I dunno. I guess that depends,” Jamie rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

“On what?”

“Just… I dunno, _you_ I guess.”

Mako chuckled, and Jamie didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

“I’m not a good boss, I know that. I hear what people say about me. I was even thinking of just selling this place or just shutting it down because I was really unhappy about all of this.” Mako got a faraway look in his eyes, staring down at his hands on the desk.

“Uh, you didn’t want this in the first place...” Jamie mumbled, eyes trained on Mako’s face in case he stepped out of line. “So then why’d ya keep it?”

“Well,” Mako paused again, scratching the stubble on his cheek, “at first… it was because of my father. He wasn’t the best man in the world, but he was a damn good businessman. He knew exactly how to handle money, and make it. He wanted the same for me, but…” he shrugged, “guess the universe had other plans for me. Anyways. He left this place under my possession in his will, and because I felt like it was my duty… I kept it. Tried to.”

Jamie felt like he was partaking in some top-secret meeting, and kept his mouth shut as he listened intently. He tried not to get distracted by anything else as he leaned forward, clutching the papers in his hands.

“Then,” Mako continued, “I kept this place because of you.” He grinned.

Jamie stared, wide-eyed. “Me?”

“Well, of course. You may be a delinquent with kleptomania or whatever. But you have a heart of gold, and I saw that. You got this place running again with so much enthusiasm, it kind of hurt to think about shutting this whole thing down after that. I saw the numbers rise back up, made more money, got better reviews, and everyone seemed happier with you around, too. So…” Mako let Jamie figure out the rest.

Jamie blushed, grinning. “Oh… well, thanks. I guess, I dunno. I guess it was jus’ somethin’ I felt like I had t’do.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. We’re all grateful, people say nothing but good things about you and I figured giving you some raises just wasn’t enough.”

“B-but, I mean, you didn’t really have t--”

“I did.” Mako said firmly, and Jamie shut up immediately. “So now, what are you going to be doing after your time is up?”

A long pause, the silence settling heavily between them as they stared at each other from across the big mahogany desk.

“What do you want me to do?” Jamie asked quietly, already knowing the answer before he even uttered the words.

Mako was silent for a few seconds before answering. “You already know what I want you to do. What do _you_ want to do?”

“I wanna stay with you.” Jamie spoke automatically, before jumping and laughing at his phrasing. “I-I mean, uh, I wanna stay _here!_ I meant here.”

Satisfied, Mako smiled and held his hand out to shake. Jamie quickly took it, swallowing down the lump in his throat as a huge hand grasped his prosthetic firmly.

“Good doing business with you. I’ll be sure to tell Linda about your extended employment.” Mako nodded curtly and went back to business-mode. “Do you need a ride home now?”

Jamie’s reaction was a bit delayed, and he nearly dropped his papers as he reached into his pocket to look at his phone. _Clumsy as always,_ he huffed as he turned on his phone screen. “Uh, no, I still got time t’make the last bus if I run down,” he grinned and bit his lip.

“Let me know if that changes. The buses aren’t always reliable.” Mako said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Jamie got up and hitched his bag over his shoulder, stuffing the papers inside. “Yeah, will do. Thanks again!”

And he ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

 

A few weeks after that one-on-one meeting, Jamie hopped down from the bus one hot and early morning in front of the gates of his now permanent job. Just a few days ago, Mako had promoted him to being the club manager and had given him another title that Jamie was 100% sure he had completely made up; Club Owner’s Caddy. Didn’t matter, he was happy enough that he didn’t have to haul off bags of clubs and run after golf balls for grumpy old strangers. They had hired enough people to fill in for his previous position, so he could prance around Mako on the golf course as much as he wanted.

 _After_ he moved his stuff into his new office, of course.

Jamie bent down to pick up his box full of knick-knacks to make his space homey enough for him and hoisted it onto his hip as he undid one of the buttons on his shirt. It was hotter than he expected, and he hoped the old air conditioner was working. Otherwise, he’d have to hang out with the receptionist again and check his watch as break time came up as slowly as ever. He walked down the concrete path that snaked through grassy hills towards the main building once more, not as nervous as he was last time. He didn’t have to be. Now, he had a stable job with a boss he loved and he got to stay with all his friends. The minute he told the wait staff (on purpose, since they were the most gossipy bunch) that he was staying for as long as he could, they all cheered and congratulated him on his new position as the manager. They knew he would be great at his job.

“You’re not gonna be like my old manager, that asshole,” one young waitress told him as she grinned up at him and patted him on the arm.

“Never.” Jamie smiled back.

But now, he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t really know what it meant to be a manager, he thought he could continue to do what he used to do, but now stacks of paperwork piled high on his desk seemed to prevent him from slipping down to the kitchens and helping the cooks grill up some meat. He huffed as he climbed the stairs to the second floor, setting his box down on the wooden desk much like Mako’s. He walked over to the giant windows of the room and peered out, flinging them open after he found out the air conditioner indeed wasn’t working. Oh well. Just another complaint he’d have to run by Mako.

The office was directly below Mako’s, abandoned after the manager retired upon hearing about Mako’s father’s death. He guessed Mako couldn’t find a new manager, because it had been years since the room saw any sign of life besides ants and spiders. The floor, windowsills, and desk had been covered in a layer of dust that Jamie had to tackle. Once that was done, he got to dragging up discarded chairs from all around the club against the insistence of Mako, and turned the office into Jamie-central. After all, this _was_ his home away from home.

Jamie fixed his shirt once more, making sure it was still tucked neatly into his shorts before grabbing his sunvisor and his name tag. As he was heading down the hall towards the stairs, distracted by the laborious task of pinning a tag onto his shirt, he crashed face-first into someone, making him jump back.

“Oh! Sorry, mate didn’t see--” Jamie started, laughing apologetically before realizing who it was.

Mako grunted, his own sunvisor on his head, casting a shadow over his eyes that made him look a lot meaner. Jamie swallowed.

“I was just about to look for you.” Mako rumbled, deep voice thrumming through every bone in the blonde’s body.

“Well, you’re a psychic, m’guessing! Was, uh… was jus’ gonna look for ya too.” Jamie was lying through his teeth, but it seemed to please Mako enough.

“Let’s head out to the course now.”

“Now? Aren’t I s’posed to, uh…” Jamie tilted the bill of his hat up and scratched his hairline.

“We can get to that later,” Mako rolled his sleeves up his beefy arms and jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “wanna get some scores before I do paperwork.”

“Yeah, sounds… sounds good, mate.” Jamie was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t meet with the rest of the staff before returning back to his own work. But he figured spending some time out in the golf course was fine, too, especially before the sun’s rays got too unforgiving around 3PM. Mako turned and headed down the stairs, his heavy footsteps echoing through the building. He was still wearing his wingtips and dress pants, not very good attire for golfing, but Jamie figured he really meant he wanted to get back to his office if he wasn’t swapping his expensive shoes for golf ones. Good, that meant Jamie could also go back to what he originally wanted to do as well.

They exited the building, stepping out into the bright summer morning, the sun just starting to warm up the earth and dry up the dew on the grass. It was only about 7AM or so, so there weren’t too many members out on the golf course, which was ideal. Jamie went into the storage and locker room building for golf courses, immediately making a beeline for his locker, before he was stopped by Mako’s voice calling out to him. He turned around, confused.

“Here’re my keys. My bag and all my stuff is in the very back, locker 507. You won’t miss it.”

“Oh, you’ve got your own now?” Jamie walked back and took the keys, admiring the shininess of them. Mako always used the basic clubs that were provided by the place, never one to go out and spend any money on the sport since he didn’t care much for it. Seemed Jamie’s new position wasn’t the only big change around.

“Yep. We’ll go to the short course, don’t really have much time for 18 holes.” Mako unclipped some sunglasses from the breast pocket of his shirt and put them on. “Meet me at the start of the first one.”

“No cart?”

“Nah. It’s nice out.”

And with that, Mako turned and trudged outside, shutting the glass door behind him. Jamie was left all alone now, tasked with finding Mako’s assigned locker and dragging out his things. This wasn’t the first time he was the boss’s caddy, but was kind of nervous about being out on the courses with barely a soul out playing near them. He didn’t know why, but being alone with Mako made his stomach do flips and somersaults. Well, actually, he did know why. He knew exactly why.

Jamie quickly found the locker after winding past the maze of showers, changing rooms and lockers, immediately approaching it and laughing. It was the biggest locker in the building, with Mako’s name engraved in a gold plate screwed neatly onto the metal door. It might as well have had a red carpet leading from the door to it. Jamie shook his head and stuck the key into the keyhole, prying the door open after a few minutes of trial and error. Seems even though it was the owner’s locker, it was just like the rest. The whole place really needed some sprucing up. Maybe if they exceeded the expected revenue this month, Mako would allocate some money to the reparations of some buildings. Jamie was going to have to see to that.

He hoisted the bag full of clubs onto his back, slipping his right arm through the strap and adjusting it. Kind of heavy, but he could deal. He had carried worse.

After glancing back inside the locker to make sure he didn’t miss anything, he shut it and shoved the keys in his pockets, whistling as his prosthetic leg tapped on the tiled floors of the rooms. He finally made it through the building and pushed his way out of the glass doors, making his way around to the golf course behind it.

The golf courses were huge, sprawling through the hills of the country club, stretching out as far as the eye could see. The fairways snaked through trees, bunkers and water hazards dotting the landscape. It was beautiful, especially on top of the hill where the golf building was situated. From there, one could see the course and admire it all. But this wasn’t the time to stand and stare. Jamie made his way down the path to the teeing ground where Mako waited patiently, occasionally glancing up to take in the view of the nature surrounding them. Jamie called out a greeting and the owner put his phone away, smiling up at his caddy.

Mako knew that making him _his_ caddy was a bit… indulgent. But Mako was a man to indulge in the things he wanted most in life, and he wanted Jamie. All to himself. At this point, he wasn’t even subtle about it, sending Jamie the email with that exact goal in mind. He even almost made a gold-plated tag to wear along with his own name tag, but Mako knew that was going too far. Maybe another time.

When Jamie finally reached him, he was sweating and panting a little, but still smiling and cheerful as ever.

“Alright,” Jamie chirped, hitching the bag up a bit, “let’s get to it, then. Before the sun roasts us alive!”

Cute. Mako nodded and turned, positioning himself on the teeing ground next to the tee, holding his hand out for a club. Jamie set the bag down and fished out a 1-wood, handing it over to his boss as he reached into the side pockets of the golf bag and pulled out a golf ball. He set it down carefully on the tee and Mako gripped his club.

Jamie straightened himself up and pulled the bill of his sunvisor down as he surveyed the area. “Alright, boss,” he said as he licked his lips, knowing already what Mako expected to hear, “great weather, no wind yet, and the ground’s a bit sloped on downwards so you won’t need t’put much swing into this. Perfect conditions. Ah… _wait!”_

Mako stopped winding up his shot, looking up at Jamie. “What?”

“Uh… this’s a long course, not a short one!”

Mako blinked and took his sunglasses off, glancing around at the course laid out in front of him. “Huh.” He grunted, adjusting his sunvisor. “Well, whatever. Fuck paperwork.”

Jamie tittered, not used to hearing his boss curse so liberally.

Mako returned back to his shot, carefully lining it up and winding again. Jamie watched carefully, looking from Mako back to the course back to Mako, the both of them silent until the sound of the club smashing into the ball broke the tension.

It was barely visible, but the little white speck flew far, soaring yards away and just barely missing the bunker on the side of the grass. Jamie whistled.

“Ooooh, nice shot! Lucky one, too, boss, that was amazin’!” Jamie picked up the golf bag and grinned at Mako before jogging off to find the ball.

Mako loved that kid’s smile. It was as bright and warm as the sun that beat down on their shoulders, and he chuckled a bit as he swung his club in the air happily, following his caddy.

They met up near the bunker, the ball indeed just barely touching the sand as it sat innocently in the rough. Jamie was all smiles, hands clasped behind his back nearby. “See, toldja!”

“Hmm, seems you’re my lucky charm, Fawkes.” Mako shook his head, figuring out how to position himself so that he didn’t have to sink his shoes into the sand and get grains of it inside of them.

Jamie giggled, stepping back as Mako paced in a semicircle around the ball, finally finding a practical stance to hit it. He hunched over, adjusting his grip on the club and giving it tiny swings before sending the ball sailing through the air once more with a mighty _thwack_.

Jamie stood on his tiptoes to watch where the ball was going to land, jogging up ahead after lifting up the golf bag so he could calculate the yardage between the ball and the hole.

Mako glanced back and was glad that the ball rolled behind some trees where the fairway swerved to the left. They would be out of the view of the building that stood atop the hill. Good.

It was a few minutes before they finally met up. The wind was starting to pick up now and Jamie was checking his phone with his brows knitted together, looking up when Mako finally got near. Mako looked down and saw the ball was well in the middle of the fairway, pleased. He pushed up the bill of his sunvisor as a cloud floated in front of the sun, dimming the earth for a little while.

“Looks like thing’s are coolin’ down a bit,” Mako observed casually, turning back to Jamie.

“Yeah,” his caddy agreed, “but… wind’s pickin’ up and there’s gonna be a storm soon.”

“That so?” Mako rubbed his chin.

“Yep,”

“Not good for business. Oh well.”

“I call ‘em paperwork days, really.”

“Oh, goody.” Mako said it with such sarcasm and disdain, Jamie couldn’t help but bark out with laughter. It earned him a half-grin tossed his way.

They continued in this manner, Mako only having two shots to go for a birdie if he swung right. He swapped his 1-wood for a 6-iron and Jamie hovered around nearby as he lined his shots silently and patiently.

They finally got into the putting green, the ball just a few feet from the hole, and Jamie exhaled quietly, knowing they were far from done. 17 more of _this?_ He was itching to get back to the staff room. He hadn’t even greeted the other employees like he normally did, and he was sure they’d be asking around for him. Maybe they’d think that now that he was a manager, he felt too good for them. God, he hoped not. Games like this with Mako were a lot more calm and fun without thoughts like that gnawing at the back of his head.

“Jamie.” A firm, gruff voice snapped him out of his inattentiveness.

“Uh?” Jamie blinked owlishly, adjusting the strap of the golf bag so it didn’t bite so much into his shoulder.

“Putter.” Mako grunted, holding out the 6-iron.

Jamie blushed and took it from him, replacing it with a putter and handing it to his boss.

Mako returned to lining up his shot and glanced back at Jamie when he didn’t say anything.

Jamie finally took the cue and nearly jumped out of his skin at Mako’s glare. “Oh! Sorry, uh… bit of an upward slope now, but I know you can do it, boss! Only 3 yards. Just a tap and you’ll be scorin’ a birdie,” Jamie bit his lip, wanting to be the ball right now so he could be sunk under the grass.

“Something’s on your mind, Fawkes. You’re not sticking to the 3 ‘ups’.” Mako grumbled impatiently, and Jamie toed the grass quietly as his boss lined up his shot.

He was right. The 3 “ups”, the basic rules for a caddy, were to “show up, shut up, keep up”, and Jamie was most certainly not doing the last one. He fidgeted a bit, paying as close attention to the ball as he possibly could as Mako painstakingly calculated the trajectory of the shot. The usual summer noises filled the air, tree branches swaying in the wind, birds chirping all around, in the trees that surrounded the putting green, soaring overhead in the blue sky that was starting to get a bit crowded with gray clouds. The scene was calm, but Jamie knew that the incoming storm would ruin all of that in an hour or two. He didn’t think they’d have enough time for a long course now, the storm would probably roll in at around the 7th hole.

Mako finally tapped the ball, sending it rolling up the slope that the hole resided in, watching as the ball curled a little and slowed. Jamie held his breath as he trained his eyes on it, hoping it would have enough momentum to make it. The ball hesitated at the rim, but finally dunked down into the cup with a tiny metallic bouncing sound, and Jamie clapped his hands together happily.

“You did it! Birdie, tweet tweet! I’ll write that on the scorecard,” Jamie reached into the bag and pulled out Mako’s own booklet, the same one he had for his previous games before he bought all of his golfing gear. “Got a pen?”

Mako shook his head and looked upwards at the sky, which was now being overtaken by angry grey clouds rolling in. He took off his sunvisor, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and shifted his weight onto one leg.

“I don’t know if we have time for a full game,” he mumbled, and Jamie didn’t know if he was talking to himself or not.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jamie said quickly, “it’s gonna rain soon, I think, so… we should prob’ly head back. Today’s gonna be a slow day, I think it’ll be nice t’just sit in our offices and--”

“I want you to come up to mine.”

Jamie nearly choked on his words, jaw falling open before snapping shut. “Huh?”

“I said,” Mako loomed up over him as he slid his golf club into the bag Jamie was still carrying, “I want you to come to my office.”

“Uh…” Jamie swallowed and stared up at Mako wide-eyed. “S-sure… but what for?”

“Well, it would be pretty rude of me not to _personally_ congratulate the new manager, wouldn’t it?”

“O-oh.” Jamie had no idea what the hell that meant, but his perverted mind took that and ran everywhere with it, hoping that his boss really meant what he wanted him to mean.

 _No, no, idiot! Stop it,_ Jamie shouted at himself in his head, forcing all of those embarrassing fantasies to the back of his mind once more. Mako was almost twice his age, way too rich and grumpy to even think about someone as gangly and ugly as he was _like that_. He was sure Mako saw him as nothing but an annoying kid brother or a son or something like that. That’s why he promoted him to the manager. Because he did a good job micromanaging the place. Because of pity, maybe.

But something in the back of his mind was still so hopeful, still nipping at his heart as they walked back to the entrance gates of the golf courses. It was a bit of a longer walk than Jamie had remembered, mostly ignoring the distances they had to walk in favor of keeping an upbeat attitude about the game. Mako seemed to like that, his enthusiasm and cheerfulness, so he found ways to keep it up.

Now, he wasn’t in his usual element, the static of the incoming storm filling the air and making the atmosphere feel tight and apprehensive. Jamie didn’t like this.

“I feel like this storm’s gonna be a big one,” he said, mostly to dispel the silence between him and his boss.

Mako grunted in agreement, sunvisor still in hand and sunglasses replacing them on his head. He kept glancing around as they strolled on, but not at the sky.

“If we’re lucky, no one will come by and we can close early,” Mako smiled back at Jamie, who was lagging just a bit behind. His smile turned into a frown. “You alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah… just… I don’t really like storms. And, uh… you’re makin’ me think I’m a bit in trouble,” Jamie admitted.

“What gave you that idea?”

“Just… well, I don’t get what you mean by ‘congratulating’ me, s’all. Ya got a cake for me?” Jamie grinned halfheartedly, hurrying up to keep up with Mako’s pace. He was very tall and had some pretty long legs, but Mako was even taller. The only person in the entire city who was taller than him, it seemed.

“I can order one if you’d like.”

Jamie stared at the back of Mako’s head for a while before his boss glanced back at him. “Uh…”

“I was thinking more of a _housewarming_ gift, really. I think you’ll like it when you see it.”

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. So it wasn’t anything dirty like he had in mind. Of course! What an idiot he was. Mako was probably going to give him something small like a nameplate to put on his desk or gift him a personal locker or something. Duh. He felt very stupid for assuming otherwise. He strode on with more confidence, the two reaching the bend of the fairway where some trees barged in and obscured the view of the building and entrance gates beyond it. They were getting closer.

“Anyways, even if I’m just calling you up to give you something, I hope you stay,” Mako started awkwardly, not looking at Jamie as he spoke. “Brought some, uh… some wine so I can be a little less miserable while working.” It was a hesitant offer, and Jamie had to do a double-take to make sure he heard right.

“You… _boss!_ You’re not s’posed to be drinkin’ on the job!” He mocked surprise and grinned.

Mako laughed, shrugging. “Wine doesn’t do much, don’t worry. Not like I’m downing shots of rum or anything.”

“It’s still alcohol,”

“You want some or not?”

Jamie thought about it for a second. He didn’t drink much because he could barely afford food in order to save up for a new apartment, but liked getting drunk whenever he could. Not that he’d get drunk right in front of his boss, but the offer was still tempting. Sure, why not.

“Yeah, alright.” He finally agreed.

“Good. I knew you weren’t such a goody two-shoes.”

“Hey! You’re the one who offered. Anyways, I’m here ‘cause I got out of _jail,_ mister,” Jamie pointed out.

“That’s true. Though you don’t act like a criminal,” Mako observed.

“What’s a criminal s’posed to act like?”

Mako offered his caddy a lopsided grin as he slowed his pace to match his. “Not like you.”

Jamie huffed and turned his head away so that his boss wouldn’t see the pink spreading across his freckled face.

* * *

 

They finally reached the main building after dropping their stuff off at the golf one, strolling along at a leisurely pace as if a storm wasn’t just threatening to pour down on them. They chatted a bit as they made their way through the country club, about themselves, about the club, about their families. Mako learned that Jamie never met his real parents, and was passed around in the foster system before he was kicked out and forced into homelessness. Mako admired him a whole lot more after that.

Jamie learned that Mako’s father was quite abusive, and that he had to leave home at a pretty early age to avoid it all. His mother died when he was in college, and he worked as a mechanic for a while before finally getting to start up his own business. He was also a biker for some years before.

“You? A biker?” Jamie was in disbelief.

Mako laughed, his big gut shaking with his movements, enamouring Jamie even more. “Yep. Don’t look the part, but I had a big chopper that tore up the streets. I kicked ass back in the day. Ah, good times.”

Jamie grinned, picturing this big beast of a man in a leather jacket and spiky combat boots, but he couldn’t. Mako was the kind of man who always wore dress pants, buttoned-up collared shirts, gold wristwatches and gold rings. He looked like a pampered mafia boss or CEO of a big company. His scarred face held stories of a life beyond that, but everything else he did said otherwise. Jamie just couldn’t see it. Maybe it was true, how people who are wild spirits when they’re young become old and placid later on in life. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case with him.

They entered the big building, greeted the receptionist who was bored out of her mind at her desk, and climbed the stairs. Mako let Jamie up first, trailing behind him just so he could get a great view of the blonde’s nice ass. It was perverted and wrong, he knew, but he didn’t care. He enjoyed the fact that the hot weather forced Jamie to wear short-shorts that barely left anything to the imagination. It’s the little things in life.

They finally reached Mako’s office door and once the owner followed in behind Jamie, he shut the door and quietly locked it. Jamie seated himself in the chair he sat in when Mako called him into the office before, taking in the view of the place once more. He loved how rustic and ornate it looked, like the office of a country’s leader, with a moose’s head mounted above the desk, the big framed windows that reached from the floor up to the ceiling, and an old patterned rug on the dark wooden floor boards. It was much brighter now in the room since it was still morning, and the room didn’t look as intimidating as previously thought.

Mako took his seat in his giant leather-bound chair once more and rummaged around in a drawer before pulling out a giant frame and handing it to Jamie. The blonde took it and stared at it with wide eyes, lips slightly parting in a gasp.

The frame held a picture of all of the staff members, including Mako. He and the head chef were holding up a banner above the heads of the numerous employees who were either crouching or sitting, all smiles directed at the camera. The banner read “WELCOME TO THE CLUB JAMIE” in big red letters, clearly hand-drawn. He didn’t know what to say. Everyone looked so happy, from Alice, the pregnant maid, to Jim, the elderly janitor that cleaned the showers and bathrooms. Even Mako was grinning, mismatched eyes looking warmly into the camera. Everyone was there. Jamie heart swelled up.

“Oh, god. This is… this is so great! I can’t believe everyone would gather up to take a picture for me!” Jamie chuckled, running his flesh hand through his hair.

“Yep. Everyone in this place loves you, kid. It’s hard to coordinate something like this, but everyone was on board immediately when I announced it.”

“This was _your_ idea?”

“Of course,” Mako shrugged and got up, heading over to a mini-fridge that was tucked neatly under a table off to the side. He crouched down and pulled out a bottle of red wine, shutting the fridge door. He placed it on the table and fished out some plastic cups from his desk. “Nothing too fancy, you know, just something to gulp down as I sort out the budgeting and income.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not a very fancy person.” Jamie set the picture frame on his lap as Mako poured some in each cup.

“Yeah, I know. I’m not a stranger to your living conditions, y’know.”

“What do you mean?”

“People I know tell me you live in the shittiest apartment they’ve seen. And some little birdies tell me you have to shower and eat here.” Mako said all of this as-a-matter-of-factly, not surprised by any of this information.

Jamie gulped. “W-well, yeah. I already told ya I ain’t got no family and was homeless before.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me any of this before?”

“Why would I tell you? I mean, you’re my boss, my problems really ain’t no conce--”

“Yes they are,” Mako handed one of the cups to Jamie and started sipping at his before continuing. “You can’t possibly think you’d help me in so many ways and not even ask for a favor?”

“I… don’t know what you mean…”

“Are the raises I give you not enough?”

“For what?”

Mako sighed and sat himself in the seat next to Jamie’s. “For anything. Namely, getting out of that horrible apartment.”

“Who told you all of this?” Jamie was starting to get irritated. He didn’t like the idea that anyone was prying into his life, extracting information out of his shitty life without him knowing. He thought everyone was blissfully unaware of his situation.

“Don’t worry about that. Everyone here would lose a _leg_ for you, Jamie. You don’t need to sneak around in the kitchens and the showers just so you can fulfill basic needs. You could’ve come to me in the first place and gotten help.”

“With _what?_ I don’t need help. Pretty soon, I’m gonna be movin’ out and gettin’ decent housing. I eat fine, with the money I make. I just… need to save up, s’all.”

Mako exhaled and took the frame from Jamie’s lap, placing it on the desk in front of them. “You don’t have to take the bus, for starters. I could’ve helped you plenty with taxi rides.”

 _“Mako!_ I-I mean, boss… taxis from here to my apartment would cost at least a hundred bucks. You know that!”

“So? Not a big deal.”

“You’d pay for them?” Jamie couldn’t believe what Mako was saying.

“Absolutely. I live all by myself with nobody but me to support. I make plenty now, thanks to you. Throwing some cash your way would absolutely not be a problem.”

Jamie laughed, taking a sip of his wine and looking away. “God, you’re starting to sound like a sugar daddy,”

There was a long pause, silence filling the air interrupted only by the distant rumblings of thunder booming far away. Jamie looked back at Mako, who had a weird expression on his face that he couldn’t quite read.

“Sugar daddy?” Mako said quietly.

“U-uh, I mean… th-that was a joke! A joke! Ha!” Jamie panicked, grinning wildly, eyes darting everywhere. He didn’t mean to offend his boss as he was receiving his gifts. That would be very rude.

“Hmm,” Mako hummed thoughtfully, looking away to drink his wine and rub at his chin. “Considering my age, that wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

Jamie’s jaw nearly fell to the floor. “Uhm! I d-dunno!”

“I’m not ignorant to the whole ‘sugar daddy’ thing, you know. We’re both adults here, right? I think we can talk about that.”

Jamie’s stomach did olympic-style flips and he put his drink down on his lap, clutching it with both hands. He wanted to _date_ Mako, not necessarily have him be his sugar daddy. But it was kind of the same thing, right? Even if they started dating, Mako was going to have to be the one to support Jamie financially anyways. That’s basically what he was doing, anyways, as his boss. Jamie wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

“Uh, well… I dunno.”

Mako seemed discouraged. “Well, the offer’s always up, I guess.”

Jamie decided to take the leap of faith. “D’you like me?”

“What?”

“Do you… y’know, d’you… are you attracted to me?”

Mako paused, mismatched eyes studying Jamie’s own amber ones before answering. “Yes. I think… I think you’re very charismatic. And you’re not half bad looking.”

They both lowered their gazes, laughing quietly. Well, seems Jamie’s dreams are coming true, but not necessarily in the way he expected them to.

“Well… I guess if we both like each other, then… why not?” Jamie rubbed his head and took another mouthful of wine before setting the cup on the desk. Mako did the same, placing a huge hand on Jamie’s thigh and nudging him on his lap.

“You-- what…” Jamie started mumbling, before another hand was wrapped around his waist and he had to throw a leg over Mako to sit facing him on his lap.

“Let’s not play any games, Jamie,” Mako lowered his voice to a growl, sending shivers racing up the blonde’s spine. Their faces were so close, they could kiss right now if they wanted to. God, Jamie really wanted to.

“Okay.” He simply replied, placing both his prosthetic hand and his flesh hand on Mako’s strong jaws, enjoying the feeling of his rough stubble.

“From now on, you tell me if you ever need anything. And if you don’t,” Mako nipped at Jamie’s lips playfully, smiling, “then I’ll punish you.”

Jamie giggled. “Oh? You gonna _spank_ me for being a bad boy?”

“Absolutely.”

“Wow, kinky.”

They leaned in, Mako rubbing his hands up and down Jamie’s back, sliding his thick fingers under the soft cloth of his shirt and enjoying the warmth of his skin as their lips met. Jamie fell instantaneously in love, moaning eagerly against Mako’s big lips, nipping at them before diving in with his tongue. He lifted his left hand up to caress his boss’s soft hair, tugging slightly at the ponytail on top before twirling it in his fingers. The taste of wine was still prominent on their tongues as they made out, but it was nice. Jamie leaned on Mako’s chest and belly as he deepened their kiss, eyes closed in pure bliss. This was _so_ much better than his raunchy late-night fantasies as he layed on the mattress in his bedroom and humped his pillows before dipping a hand down to finish himself off.

Mako was the first to pull back, placing both hands on Jamie’s cute ass and having him sit back a little. Jamie leaned his elbows on the desk that was now behind him, panting a bit.

“Well, look at you... “ Mako grinned, dipping a thumb down to the crotch of Jamie’s shorts, pressing it against the slightly damp material. “Getting so excited already…”

Jamie blushed, running his fingers through his hair and smiling meekly. He completely forgot that his boss didn’t know about his genitalia until his shorts were unzipped and his panties were tugged down. Mako paused, staring, and Jamie jumped.

“Ah! _Fuck!_ Uhhm!” Jamie exclaimed, reaching down to tug the material from Mako’s fingers. “Fuck, I dunno what to say… shit.” He cursed under his breath, the slight pink on his face turning into a full shade of red.

“Well, I didn’t really expect that.” Mako stated casually, placing his hand on Jamie’s shaky ones and planting a kiss on his forehead. That calmed Jamie down a bit. “Hey, you don’t need to do that… give me that,” Mako smiled as he gently pushed Jamie’s hands away, opening the fly once more.

“I-I-I guess I shoulda told ya…” Jamie looked terrified, softening Mako’s heart even more.

“That’s fine. I don’t really like surprises, but this one’s fine enough. This one should’ve been obvious to me anyways.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, with the amount of time I undressed you with my eyes, should’ve been more attentive.”

Jamie laughed at his boss’s lack of tact, lowering his gaze as Mako placed another kiss on his forehead, leaving his lips there as he slid his thumb down past the elastic band of Jamie’s panties and pressed it gently on his T-cock. Jamie hissed, gripping both of Mako’s arms and squirming, swallowing down the moans that pushed up his throat.

Mako smiled against Jamie’s skin, sitting back and admiring what one little touch could do. Jamie was beet red, freckles popping out against his reddened skin, mouth hanging open a bit as his chest rose and fell with every breath. He needed to see him naked _now_.

“Take off your shirt for me,” he said softly as he slid his thumb out of Jamie’s underwear, placing his hands on his hips.

Jamie complied, a bit flustered at being ogled at by the love of his life. He threw off his sunvisor and slowly pulled off his shirt, a bit self-conscious at his thinness. He never ate well in his life, and he was trying desperately to set good habits so he could fill out a bit. Once he got his head out, he ruffled his hair and tossed the shirt off to the side as well.

Mako wasn’t even hiding his delight. He grinned and let his eyes roam up and down, taking in the sight of the blonde on his lap. He admired the perkiness of Jamie’s nipples, how cute the freckles on his shoulders and chest were, his slightly toned stomach. He ran his thumbs all around, pressing them on Jamie’s nipples, sliding down to rub his ribs and feel the smooth skin of his stomach, enjoying the shape of his torso and the way Jamie bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut once he found a sensitive spot.

He leaned forward and latched his lips onto Jamie’s collarbone, making him gasp loudly. Keeping his huge hands on his waist, Mako buried his face into his neck and started nibbling, leaving small red marks that he would kiss before moving down and making another red mark that lined up neatly along Jamie’s collarbones.

Jamie scrabbled for purchase on Mako’s huge back, breathing heavily as Mako continued to nip at his sensitive spots, occasionally letting a whimper slip past his lips. Mako was eating it all up.

Once Mako felt satisfied enough, he pulled back to admire his handiwork, chuckling at Jamie’s expression. The boy was turned into putty, eyes half open and unfocused, slightly sweaty. He looked like he was about to pass out. How cute.

“This doin’ it for you? Hm, you’re a lot easier to please than I thought,” Mako rumbled quietly, placing several kisses along Jamie’s jaw.

“Uhhnnnf… _mmmn…”_ Jamie couldn’t even speak. Several of his dreams were coming true and he didn’t know how to process it all. Maybe this was all a dream, or a prank or something. This _couldn’t_ really be happening!

Mako hooked his hands under Jamie’s arms and lifted him up, making him stand. Jamie wobbled a bit, not understanding, until his boss tugged his shorts down and gestured for him to do it himself. He leaned back on the desk, sitting on it so that he could pull his shorts all the way off his legs, the knee of his prosthetic getting slightly in the way. Mako, impatient, helped Jamie slide the shorts off, tossing them off to the side before motioning to the panties.

“U-uh, wait a minute, mate,” Jamie grinned nervously, “can’t jus’ be me gettin’ naked all by myself…”

Mako chuckled. “Alright. Shirt first then?”

“Yeah…” Jamie hesitated before continuing, “a-and then your cock!”

Mako unbuttoned his shirt slowly, meeting Jamie’s eyes. “Wow, so quick to the point, I see.”

“I’ve been waitin’ a long time for this, boss.” Jamie was practically whispering as he lowered his gaze to Mako’s crotch, wondering what it would look like. If Mako could admit that he was being a perv and checking him out before, he could admit that he’d been thinking about this day for months.

“Yeah? Well, I’d better hurry up, then.” Mako gave the blonde a half-grin before pulling his arms out of his sleeves and dropping the shirt onto the floor.

There he was, torso exposed, sitting regally on the office chair like he was a king, broad hairy chest and huge gut all for Jamie to see. He had a masterpiece of a tattoo on his stomach, a cartoon pig with Mako’s outie bellybutton serving as the nose, surrounded by flames, exhaust pipes and handle bars, two banners on the top and bottom reading “WILD HOG POWER”. Jamie gasped.

“You have a tattoo!”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god,” Jamie laughed, “the pig is so cute…”

“I’m sure you can guess why I got this.”

“‘Cause you were a biker before!”

“Yep.”

“Well, I guess you weren’t lying then.” Jamie almost slid down to inspect the tattoo before he was stopped.

“Not so fast, you’ve got one more article of clothing to lose.” Mako pushed him back onto the desk.

“Hey, I thought I was gonna see your cock!” Jamie frowned.

“ _After_ you take off those panties. They’re cute, but they’ve gotta go.”

Jamie blushed a bit, nervous to show off his body to his boss. He hadn’t shown anyone his body ever, especially after his surgery, and didn’t feel too comfortable now. But he wanted Mako very badly, wanted him inside of him.

“J-just promise me you won’t run away after seein’ me.” Jamie intended it to be a joke, but his tone worried Mako.

Mako pulled Jamie off the desk, kissing his hip bones and looking up at Jamie’s anxious expression calmly. He massaged Jamie’s thighs softly. “I won’t, trust me. Love you way too much to bail now.”

Jamie’s body felt like it was lit on fire, and he gained the courage to stop fidgeting with the band of his panties. He hooked his thumbs into either side and bent down, meeting his lips with Mako’s as he slid his underwear down, straightening back up slowly.

“Wow,” Mako breathed, letting his hands find their way back up to Jamie’s hips, taking in the view like he would with a particularly beautiful sunset. Jamie was pale, but it suited him well, his tan lines barely prominent on his skin. He was lean, with toned thighs that Mako admired many times before, but not like this. A trimmed bush of blonde pubes almost hid his lips, and his fat T-cock poked out from it, pink and slightly swelling from Mako’s earlier touches.

“What?” Jamie asked, clearly anxious, hand grabbing at his throat as he looked away.

“You… are gorgeous. That’s what.” Mako caressed Jamie’s hips with his thumbs, not being able to take his eyes away from him.

Jamie giggled nervously, redder than ever. This was going a whole lot better than he expected. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to have a boss like this.

“Okay… so I got rid of the panties… time for you to uphold your part of the bargain,” Jamie said, voice a bit shaky as he supported himself on the desk.

Mako laughed, twirling his finger as a gesture for the blonde to turn around.

“Oh, come on! You’re a whole lot better lookin’ than I am, y’don’t need to hide it from me!” Jamie protested, huffing.

“That’s not it. Let me see that ass of yours, then when you turn around, you can admire my dick as much as you want.”

“Perv,” Jamie chuckled, but he turned around anyways, bending over slightly to give his boss the best view.

 _“Fuuuck,_ that’s it,” Mako practically purred, palming his cock through the material of his pants and unzipping them. Jamie wiggled his butt playfully as Mako fished his cock out of his pants and started stroking himself slowly, minding his piercing as he thumbed the head. Jamie’s ass was a whole lot better looking than he imagined.

“Alright, you can turn around.” He said after a few seconds, not entirely pleased with the fact that he couldn’t squeeze and grope those cheeks right away, but knowing he would be able to… some other time.

Jamie did as he was told, and gasped when his eyes fell upon Mako’s thick member. It was a lot bigger than he could ever conjure up in his fantasies, with a ruddy head complemented by a silver ring pierced through it. Thick veins decorated the shaft that was being worked between Mako’s fingers. He wanted to get down on his knees and run his tongue all over it.

“Fuck… that’s… that’s really big,” Jamie bit his lip.

“Too big?” Mako’s eyebrows furrowed.

“N-no! Not at all. Just… _fuck_ , that’s big! And ya got a piercing, too… my god.” Jamie tittered.

“So what’re you gonna do with it?” Mako leaned back, hand still on his dick.

Jamie crouched down and placed his hands on Mako’s thighs. Looking up, he silently asked for permission, and Mako happily gave it to him, taking his hand from his shaft and placing it on Jamie’s head instead.

Jamie took the thick cock in his left hand, admiring the warmth and girth of it, loving the pulse underneath his fingers. He gave it a few cautious strokes, listening for any approval or disapproval.

“That’s it, keep going,” Mako mumbled, rubbing Jamie’s scalp gently.

Jamie smiled and continued, leaning forward and opening his mouth to let his tongue press up against the head. He ran the tip of his tongue along the piercing and popped the whole head in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around as he sucked on it. Mako groaned and tightened his grip on Jamie’s blonde locks before sighing and relaxing again.

Jamie was thoroughly enjoying this, admiring the piercing pressing on his tongue, the way his fingers couldn’t meet all the way around Mako’s dick, how his pig tattoo was the first thing he saw when he looked up. Mako’s gut was too big to let Jamie see his face, but he knew he was doing a good job regardless.

Jamie pulled the head out of his mouth and ducked down to run his tongue along the shaft, licking the underside of it down to the base, feeling it twitch in his hand as Mako’s breath hitched. He smiled against his dick, placing soft kisses up and down before returning back to licking, tracing the pulsing veins on it. Mako’s dick was way too big for him to get the entirety of it in his mouth, but he figured he could at least try to deepthroat it. It was the thought that counted, anyways.

The blonde pulled away, a string of saliva connecting to Mako’s dick from his bottom lip. He slid the head into his mouth once more, pursing his lips so his teeth wouldn’t get in the way, opening his mouth as wide as his jaw would let him. Slowly, he lowered his head down further and further onto the throbbing cock, keeping his hand on the shaft and his prosthetic on Mako’s thigh.

Mako shuddered, not being able to see anything but Jamie’s hair over the curve of his belly, loving every minute of this. He hadn’t had sex in a while, becoming withdrawn and irritable after his last boyfriend left him years ago, giving up on love entirely. But if a blonde little twink like this could have his heart racing and his blood pumping like he was in college again, maybe he would be lucky this time. He certainly hoped that Jamie felt the same way about him as he did.

Jamie’s jaws were starting to hurt by the time he got halfway down Mako’s cock, impressed and surprised at himself that he could get this much in without choking. Mako’s piercing was already pushing past his uvula, into the slippery vice of his throat, his tongue pushing up on the underside of the shaft. He was drooling, some of it dripping down onto the leg of Mako’s pants. He was impressed with how much he was taking, but looked past his nose in disdain at how much dick was left. Fuck, Mako was huge. He vaguely wondered if he could even take it inside of him.

Jamie pulled out with a deep inhale, panting. He looked up past Mako’s belly and smiled.

“Well, was that good?”

Mako wiped some sweat from his forehead. “Fuck… yes, that was… shit, that was great, Jamie.”

“Well, good!” Jamie started pumping his arm, giving Mako’s dick long, hard strokes. “‘Cause pretty soon, I’m gonna want you to do the same for me,”

“That can be arranged,” Mako smiled, stroking Jamie’s hair. “How about you lay on that desk and blow me while I finger you?”

Jamie’s eyebrows shot up. “Whaddya mean?”

“I’ll show you,” Mako grunted, motioning for Jamie to stand up before knocking off the things on his desk and helping him up. He set the cups of wine down on the ground, hoping they wouldn’t kick them over.

“Mako, that was my gift!” Jamie glanced over his shoulder, searching for the picture frame as Mako hopped up on the desk himself and sat, his legs hanging off the edge.

“Don’t worry about that, just get comfortable.”

Jamie laid down on his stomach, elbows propping him up as he adjusted himself next to Mako’s thighs, ducking his head between them as he licked at Mako’s dick again. Mako placed one huge hand on Jamie’s head, the other lightly trailing down Jamie’s spine until he reached his ass, and started groping. Jamie moaned and arched his back, lifting his butt a little to meet Mako’s hand, egging him on.

Mako squeezed each cheek in his hand and gave Jamie’s ass a little smack before dipping a big finger in between them and sliding it down to Jamie’s folds. He was wet already, immediately coating Mako’s finger in his juices the minute he was touched. Mako whistled approvingly.

Jamie twitched and pulled his mouth away from Mako’s cock. “What, I’m not _that_ wet, am I?”

“Oh, fuck yes, you are. Didn’t know you were so easily excitable.”

“Ugh! I’m not!”

“Oh, so it’s me then,” Mako grinned and laughed when he felt a light slap on his belly.

Jamie returned back to sucking on Mako’s cock and arched his back some more, as if to tell Mako to hurry on up with his fingering.

Mako wiggled his index finger on Jamie’s folds, rubbing it at length, pulling some soft groans from underneath him. He stroked the blonde locks in between his fingers before dipping down some more and rubbing Jamie’s erect T-cock. Jamie bucked up against those big fingers eagerly, lapping at the base of Mako’s cock and squeezing the head with his hand.

Then, Mako lined up his finger at Jamie’s entrance, pushing in slowly and loving how wet he was. Jamie moaned a bit, his muscles tightening up a bit before relaxing, allowing Mako’s big finger to slide inside of him. His walls expanded and contracted around the intrusion, and he started humping slightly, bucking his hips against that thick finger.

Mako chuckled and met Jamie’s pace, slowly pumping his finger in and out to match the blonde’s rhythm, earning him an appreciative squeeze on his dick.

They continued like this for several minutes. Jamie was drooling and slurping all over Mako’s cock messily, running his lips and tongue all over the shaft before taking the head down his throat noisily. Mako kept his hand on Jamie’s head, tugging the hair slightly, pumping his finger in and out of Jamie’s sopping wet hole. Mako felt the rush of heat travel directly to his dick, panting and sweating slightly as Jamie worked his mouth all over his member.

With another slightly harder tug on his hair, Jamie pulled the dick out of his mouth and looked up, drool and precum dripping down his chin.

“You wanna fuck now?” He asked, breathing heavily.

Mako nodded quickly, pulling his finger out of Jamie’s hole and getting up, his stiff cock bouncing with his movements.

They arranged themselves again so that Jamie was bent over the desk, on his tiptoes, butt up in the air and wiggling playfully. He looked over his shoulder and grinned as he saw Mako looming over him, admiring his ass as he lined his cock up against his cunt. Mako gripped his hip with one hand and had the other on his thick cock, pressing the head against Jamie’s hole and pushing in. Jamie whined a bit, ducking his head down to bite on his flesh arm as he felt his hole being stretched open to accommodate Mako’s huge dick.

Mako was probably the biggest dick he’d had inside of him, ever. He could never afford sex toys, only had one his entire life because he was curious about them and stole one. Any other person he ever had sex with was never quite as big, and he only banged them because he wanted to get his rocks off. Plus, the other person would simply consent to being a dildo for him for a while, which was nice. But that was years ago, and the only thing Jamie had had inside of him lately was just his fingers. But he was in pure heaven, head buried in his arms and ass in the air as he took Mako’s huge dick inside of him, feeling the throbbing member slide slowly inside of him.

Mako, meanwhile, was also in heaven, simply for the view. Jamie’s toned back and perky ass were all he saw while he sunk his cock deeper inside his wet cunt. He grunted as he bottomed out inside of the blonde, drinking up the noises coming from under him. He leaned forward so that his belly was pressing on the small of Jamie’s back, reaching over to hook his arm under Jamie’s chest and hold his throat in his hand. Jamie whimpered, moaning, swallowing, and Mako felt all of it in his palm, enjoying all of it.

He bowed his head and pressed his lips on Jamie’s shoulder blade, lifting up a knee and leaning it on the desk so that he could pull his dick almost all the way out, then slide it back in. With his face against Jamie’s shoulder, and his dick slowly pumping in and out, he could finally leave the hickies he always wanted to leave on the blonde’s body. He latched his lips onto the back of Jamie’s neck as he bucked his hips, softly squeezing Jamie’s throat with his fingertips. Jamie groaned and trembled, unable to comprehend how full he was, unable to understand how his boss was making him lose his mind.

As the time went on, Mako’s humping got faster and faster, and Jamie’s moans got louder and louder. The desk was sturdy, but old, and the nails and screws that held it together were starting to protest.

Mako kept sucking on Jamie’s neck, nose buried in his hair, until he pulled off with a soft pop and admired his work. A big, dark, purple hickey was left, huge on Jamie’s thin neck. He loved it. There was no way the blonde would be able to hide it unless he wore a turtleneck, unlikely with the summer heat.

“You’re mine now,” Mako panted in Jamie’s ear, gripping his throat tighter still, his hips slapping repeatedly against Jamie’s ass.

“Uhnf, uhn! Uh-uh f-fuck… yes… m’yours… all yours…” Jamie stuttered, panting hard, drooling on the smooth mahogany surface of the desk.

Mako immediately got to work on another one, pushing Jamie up against him even more, practically lifting him off the desk in order to get a hickey on the front, near his collarbones. Jamie reached up and gripped the back of Mako’s head, groaning as he felt his boss sucking hard.

Even though Mako was still wearing his pants, they hung past his balls and were slipping down his thighs, allowing skin to slap on skin as they fucked harder and harder. He hoped there was no one around to hear them having sex, but knowing the news would get around sooner or later anyways. There was always someone lurking nearby, ready to spill any gossip they encountered. Well, he owned the place, so there was no trouble for him and wouldn’t be for Jamie if he could help it.

Jamie was babbling now, gripping hard at the back of Mako’s head as he was getting bruised up, the thick, strong fingers of his boss clutching at his hip a bit tighter than he would like, but ecstatic at the fact that Mako was marking him as _his_ , so that everyone at the country club who saw him knew he belonged to him. The idea sent a shockwave of heat through him, making him twitch and groan, swallowing hard against the fingers of his boss around his throat.

After a few minutes, Mako finally pulled his lips off of Jamie’s neck again, placing a kiss on the newly-formed hickey and panting against warm skin as he drove his cock in and out repeatedly, balancing himself by taking his hand off of Jamie’s hip and leaning on the desk instead. Jamie was putty now, being stretched to his limit as Mako’s thick cock pounded him, head bobbing slightly with his humping, drool running freely from his chin onto Mako’s hand that was at his throat. He had his legs spread as wide as he could, both foot and peg leg barely touching the ground now, hips hurting a bit as they were pressed against the hard wood desk.

Mako picked up the pace even more, hammering down into Jamie’s cunt with animalistic grunts and groans, not taking his face off of the crook of the blonde’s neck.

Jamie whined and moaned uncontrollably, occasionally lacing in strings of curse words in between them. The desk was shaking completely now, the only things left on it that Mako didn’t knock to the floor swaying along with Mako’s thrusts, occasionally tipping over and rolling down to the wooden floorboards.

After a few more minutes of thrusting and moaning, Mako was the first one to cum, slamming his hips and then pulling out as fast as he could, shooting thick ropes of cum all over Jamie’s ass and back. He milked his cock furiously, spurting cum onto Jamie’s warm skin and groaning.

Jamie looked back, confused as to why Mako let go of him so suddenly until he felt Mako’s hot spunk coating his back. He giggled halfheartedly, exhausted from all the rough sex they were having, but still needing to orgasm as well. He arched his back as well as he could, laying his head back on the desk.

Mako panted loudly after coming down from his high, giving his cock a few more languid pumps before letting it go and sitting back down in his chair. He scooted it forward, placing his hands on Jamie’s cum-covered cheeks, ignoring it. He pressed his tongue on Jamie’s T-cock, running the tip of it up to his asshole and then back down again, tasting a bit of himself as he did so. Jamie moaned and twitched as Mako loudly ate him out, back to pure bliss.

Mako’s lips and tongue felt so damn good. His hot, wet tongue swirled around his T-cock as he gently sucked on it, moving up to poke his hole with the tip of it, lasciviously using his lips to pleasure Jamie in any way he could. The lewd, wet sounds of Mako’s lips and tongue against the folds of Jamie’s cunt filled the air, accompanying the blonde’s soft gasps, moans, and groans. The thunder and wind outside could barely be heard now. Jamie bucked and trembled, babbling as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, drooling.

“F-fuck… Mako… mmmfh… _shit,_ uhn… shit… uhhh! Ohh… s-so fuckin’ amazin’... ooooh…”

Mako was egged on by the praise, slipping a thumb past Jamie’s thighs to play with his T-cock, smiling against the blonde’s cunt as he felt him jump a bit, whining loudly. His own cock made a valiant effort to stiffen again at the sound and the feeling of Jamie’s slick all over his face, but in vain. Mako got what he wanted, anyways. Time to give his precious manager what he wants.

Mako pulled his mouth away from Jamie’s hole, replacing it with his thumb that slid up and down his folds, wiggling it at his T-cock. “This good enough for you?”

“Uhh _huuuh!”_ Jamie moaned stupidly, his face glued to the desk as he quivered, legs barely holding him up, eyes barely open.

“That’s right… only the best for my pretty boy. So beautiful like this…” Mako mumbled, and Jamie squeaked and trembled suddenly. Mako grinned. So _that’s_ what he liked.

He doubled his efforts, pressing his thumb roughly against Jamie’s soft, slippery folds. He gripped onto Jamie’s thigh, pushing him onto the desk once more, letting him place both knees on the surface and spread his thighs as far as they possibly could while still keeping his ass in the air. Mako sat up and leaned forward more, loving the view. He kept his right hand busy with Jamie’s T-cock while licking the middle finger of his left and slipping it inside Jamie’s hole.

 _“There_ we go,” he grunted, “my beautiful boy gets it _all_ now for being so good. Just like that. That’s it, keep going, just like that. You like this, hm?”

Jamie was going crazy now, twitching and moaning uncontrollably, mind melted at having a finger playing with his T-cock while another pumped into him. It felt so good, and he was so damn close to cumming now, he could taste it. He mumbled and groaned as best he could, barely hearing Mako through his heavy panting, but drinking up all of the praise that he could gather.

Mako pumped his thick finger in and out, barely paying attention to what he was doing due to the marvel that was Jamie splayed out in front of him, baring it all. He almost wanted to stop fingering him just so he could have an interrupted minute to just sit and stare, but Jamie was close, he could feel it.

Jamie was a lot closer than he thought. The blonde’s body suddenly hitched, the walls around Mako’s fingers tightening as he twitched violently, completely silent save for the sound of his harsh breathing as he orgasmed. Mako didn’t dare pull his finger out as he watched Jamie ride through the wonderful waves of his orgasm, letting him grind against the finger at his T-cock for a while before his body went slack and his breathing returned to normal.

Then, Mako slid his finger out and admired how wet it was, completely coated in slick before wiping it on his pants and getting up to gently lift Jamie from the desk.

He sat back down in the chair after turning Jamie over and holding him bridal-style in his arms, cradling his head in the crook of his arm. Jamie looked like he passed out, eyes shut and mouth slightly hung open, body limp. It wasn’t until Mako playfully tweaked his nose that he got a response.

“Bloody fuckin’ hell, Mako…” Jamie croaked, voice a bit hoarse from all the moaning he did.

“Was that good?”

 _“What?_ Fuck, mate… that was better than good. That was… _amazin’.”_

“Good. So then now I guess you know what to expect from me from now on.”

Jamie opened his eyes and looked up at Mako in surprise before rubbing them and burying his face on Mako’s chest. “Shit,” he mumbled in wonder, “hit the jackpot, I guess.”

Mako chuckled, the deep vibrations pleasing Jamie. “Glad you think so,” he whispered, before placing a chaste kiss on his head and caressing his arm with a thumb.

“I’m glad I met you,” Jamie muttered, sighing deeply.

The storm had rolled on in now, thunder booming and shaking the buildings of the country club with vengeance. The birds were nowhere to be seen and the air was humid, staticky with lightning that flashed miles away from the windows of Mako’s office. The rain soon followed, starting off as a drizzle, but then coming down in sheets as if someone had knocked over a glass of water, soaking the roofs of the buildings and the golf course that both men played on earlier. The wind howled and beat against the glass, and Mako glanced back, feeling cozy and protected as ever within the confines of the wooden building. He glanced back down at Jamie, who stared up at him with half-lidded eyes.

He smiled. “I’m glad I met you, too.”


End file.
